Fate's Hand II: The Semi Finals
by DragonicSlayer
Summary: As the final battle draws closer, lives will be lost and lessons will be learned but for now, it's time to DUEL! T for innuendo, violence and death scenes. KisaraxKaiba, YugixMana, JoeyxMai.
1. Preface and Recap

Hi everyone, as promised, here's the second part to the Fate's Hand Series, Semi Finals. The other updates will come shortly. Without further ado, here we go!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Yugioh except original characters and powers/cards.

Fate's Hand Part II: The Semi Finals

Preface and Recap:

Kaiba almost puked from shock. _"This is insanity! I though Yugi sent this joker away for good! Wasn't he supposed to be in the afterlife? That said, even if he came back, why did not return to Yugi, and why does he where the ring and not the puzzle? Unless…"_ Atem smirked. "I have returned and you, Yugi have something I want." Yugi's eyes sharpened. "The Egyptian God Cards…" Atem laughed again. "I see you understand, but my opponent in this round is you. Sound familiar Yugi?" Yugi almost grimaced. _"I have to battle Atem again? What's going on?"_ Kisara hid behind Kaiba and Atem turned and pointed at him accusingly. "Well, well, looks like Kaiba got a girlfriend. So…Seto did you have any fun with her yet?" Atem mocked cruelly. Ishizu looked astonished. _"This cannot be Atem! He is no longer kind, virtuous, or brave. Wait, what if the ceremony went wrong and Zorc possessed him?!" _Ishizu considered this with utmost panic. Marik looked confused.

Judging by Ishizu's face, Kaiba thought she had concluded that to the same thing he thought right now; this was not Atem and is some joker trying to impersonate him. Atem laughed maniacally, "Well my friends, it's time…to duel!" Yugi readied his duel disk but Kaiba stopped him. "Yugi, dueling him right now will do us no good, we haven't even seen him for very long and besides, I still haven't given him payback for defeating me! So Atem, I challenge you!" Atem chuckled, "Very well Kaiba, but I warn you; you shall not win." Gozaburo appeared on a blimp. Kisara had a face of annoyance and amusement. "That's so cliché, Seto did that when he announced Battle City." Gozaburo chuckled. "Greetings everyone, I assume we all are ready! The Semi-Finals begin once we all enter the coliseum but I've added a twist!" He threw everyone a red gem that morphed into a black arm band. "When you lose, your soul shall be fed…to Anubis! And once he has resurrected, I can revive the dark one and become ruler of this world!" Kaiba shrugged "_How did I know that this was going to happen?" _Mokuba hid behind Kisara and made a sad face. _"But there can only be one winner and if either Kisara or Seto loses…No! I believe in big-brother and big-sister Kisara, they'll find a way!" _Ishizu sighed painfully. "_And so it begins, The battle…of fate!" _

Author's notes:

How was that for an opening chapter! I've finally gotten a technique down for em. Review Please!


	2. Marik Vs Ishizu Part 1

Hello everyone, I know its been awhile but school's been hectic. Anyways, here's the beginning first chapter to Fate's Hand II:

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh. But I own several original cards making their debuts in this chapter.

It's Time to Duel!

Yugi clenched a fist angrily over the fact his so-called former idol and hero would turn against them and worst yet, hurt their friends. _"Gozaburo, I'll make you pay! Just you watch, I'll defeat you all! Then maybe, you'll all stop making a fool out of me!" _Yugi thought as he cringed in fury. Kaiba merely shrugged and looked to the man who finally appeared in public to his guests. "Well, where are we all staying or am I taking you all out here and now!?" Kaiba demanded as Gozaburo chuckled. "What's the rush Seto? Let's enjoy this reunion while it lasts. _Cuz it will all be over soon. Heh, heh, heh." "_Grr…This isn't funny! Just get to the point already!" Kaiba demanded again. Gozaburo shrugged. "Very well, you don't seem like much of a talker these days. Anyways, the finals are in that coliseum over there to the right and we'll be taking jeeps there. Now, the duels are the following: Seto Kaiba will duel Mana, Yugi Moto will duel Atem, Ishizu Ishtar will be dueling Marik Ishtar, and Kisara will be dueling me." Kaiba almost swore aloud. _"Shit!" _Gozaburo caught his face and snickered menacingly. "Now is everyone set?" Everyone reluctantly nodded. "_I can see why Kaiba hates this guy so much. He's doing everything he can to drive us over the edge." _Kisara thought to herself giving a hateful glare to the horrible man.

Gozaburo got in a jeep and began to drive away. "You all have an hour to get there, but Ishizu's duel is first! See ya there kiddos!" He laughed evilly as he drove off at high speed. Kaiba got in the second jeep with Mokuba and Kisara. "Well, you all coming? Cuz, I sure don't plan on surrendering!" Kaiba drove off before they replied. Ishizu looked pain struck; she would have to duel Marik, but the rules state whoever loses dies. _"That fiend! I can believe that he indeed must have been Aknadin." _Ishizu scowled as she, Marik, Odion drove off in the next van. Atem smirked as he dragged an unconscious Mahad into the third jeep, Mana reluctantly trailing behind. "See you there, Partner!" As he drove away, Yugi could here Atem's insane laughter. Yugi cursed again while slowly and carefully loading the unconscious Joey into the jeep as Bakura sat in the passenger seat. _"Zorc eh? Well, we'll see who's laughing when I sick Ra on you!" _Yugi finally drove off and with that every combatant was on their way.

Kaiba was driving quickly but the jeep was so accursedly slow it almost seemed like it would be hours till they made it to the coliseum. Mokuba piped up for the eighth time since they left the starting point. "Seto, are we there yet?" Kaiba and Kisara turned around in frustration equally frustrated. "NO!" Mokuba quickly recoiled from the wrath of the blue-eyed duo and sank in his seat. "Geesh, don't have ta be so mean about it." Mokuba mumbled. Kaiba shrugged. "Mokuba's got a point can this damn thing go any slower?!" Kisara suddenly booted Kaiba to the passenger seat and shifted the gear to danger five. "K-Kisara?! Wh-What are you doing?!" Kaiba asked concerned of her actions. She smirked evilly and he sweat a drop. He knew what she was thinking, 120 mph no stops. "You wouldn't." Kaiba was usually calm but when it threatened his life the situation suddenly becomes a little more drastic. Kisara chuckled and whispered in an almost death-like tone, "Time to go, Seto!" She kicked the engine in gear and in a flurry of dust sped through the dunes almost flying. Mokuba shut his eyes in horror. _"She's nuts! We're so gonna die!" _

It only took five minutes of the speeding that they made it to the coliseum thankfully unharmed. Kaiba stepped out and took the first steady breath he had taken since Kisara's little act. "You coulda killed us!" He growled angrily. She laughed and put a lazy arm around him. "Aw, what's this I hear? Is the Seto Kaiba, terrified of me? An innocent little girl?" She mocked while Kaiba exploded. "Take this seriously! If Gozaburo kills you and eventually gets Mokuba, what do I have to live for?!" Kisara froze, she didn't know he cared so deeply. Mokuba slyly snuck into the conversation. "You're not gonna make out again are you?" He asked bluntly as Kisara turned red and jumped away from Kaiba. "Mokuba! Where do you learn these foul topics. Your only fourteen for Ra's sake!" Mokuba laughed. "You learn a lot in "health class"." Kaiba and Kisara gulped, what the hell had they been teaching Mokuba?! "But then again, I learn most "techniques" from the two of you." Implying heavy innuendo that Kaiba and Kisara quickly silenced him for. "Shut up!" They whispered icily hoping no one had heard.

_A half an hour later…_

Gozaburo stepped into the coliseum, no normal human was allowed here due to the possibility of them witnessing the shadow magic. It was not something that he willingly agreed to, but that was the only way he could get Miss Ishtar and her family to participate and allow him a shot at their souls. He stepped into the middle as everyone took a seat in the large front row. "Ahem! Greetings to all! I suppose we all already know the rules correct? In any case, I'll just review, we each all start at 4,000 LP, when that depletes you lose but if you do lose, Anubis eats your soul. However, if the duel is a tie, no one dies, but you both wind up eliminated from the competition. Ishizu sighed in relief. _"Phew, a way out!" _Gozaburo went on. "However, one cannot surrender a duel, you must honestly end it in a tie. If anyone surrenders, it will just result in Anubis taking your soul for one of his snacks. If we are clear than let's have the Semi-Finals begin! First off, Marik and Ishizu Ishtar!" Ishizu and Marik reluctantly stood up and made their way to the playing field.

Marik looked worried, he knew his sister was probably going to surrender. "Sister, please duel me, I will not allow harm to befall you because of me and if I am taken by the shadows, well than that is just Fate's Hand. But please, under any circumstance I beg of you, don't surrender!" Ishizu was taken aback by these words, sure it was what she had intended on doing but now that she thought about it, how would she feel watching Marik surrender and having to watch Anubis eat his soul. She donned her playing face. "Very well, let's duel little brother!" Marik smiled. "Fine by me!" "Let's Duel!"

Marik: 4,000 Ishizu: 4,000

"Ladies first Marik!" Ishizu drew her cards but was horrified that it was a horrible draw and in fact, the only monster she drew was her Watapon. "I place this in defense mode and end my turn." Ishizu made a straight face as to not show weakness.

"Fine than, my draw!" Marik on the other hand had drawn an excellent hand, but this was his sister so he would play it easy…for now. "I summon Gernia in defense position and set one card face down!" The cards appeared to the audience. "I end my turn."

Ishizu shrugged. She knew he was going easy on her but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "My turn! Draw!" Her eyes widened at her draw, it was Spiria a level five monster with 2,100 attack points and 1,600 defense points, its effect was to negate any attack targeting it and destroy the attacking monster. She smiled hinting Marik shouldn't play nice anymore. "I sacrifice Watapon to summon my ace monster, Spiria in attack position." Watapon disappeared in a flash of golden light as Spiria took its place. Ishizu smiled. _"Marik knows not to attack Spiria, he'll try to destroy it with an effect or trap!" _

Marik snickered at Ishizu's Spiria_. "Great, she didn't attack and if I do, there go all of my monsters."_ He drew his card and smiled at his draw. "My turn! I play Metal Reflect Slime and I summon Revival Jam in defense mode." The cards appeared on the field Ishizu suddenly tensing up. "I also set this face down and end my turn!" Marik looked confident in what he played, to confident.

Ishizu was worried. _"In just one turn he countered Spiria without even destroying it, and that face down could either be Mirror Force or Jam-Shielding. I better play it safe and set my defenses."_ I play three cards face down and summon Silent Magician Level 0 in attack mode." The Silent Swordsman took its place next to Spiria as Marik silently cursed it. "Your move, Marik!"

Marik scowled. "You aren't playing very nicely Ishizu!" He drew his card and was instantly, very happy. "I sacrifice Revival Jam and Gernia!" Ishizu tensed. _"So the trap isn't Jam Shielding?!" _Marik smiled. "To Summon Dark Magician!" The dark magician appeared on the field. Ishizu looked horrified. "I also play Effect-Neutralizer, which negates the effects of any face up monster on the field for this one turn!" Ishizu smiled. "I don't think so! I play Magic Jammer to cancel out your magic card!" Marik laughed. "I don't think so, quick play trap Seven Tools of the Bandit! I lose 1,000 life points in order to negate your trap card and thus my magic card still works!" Ishizu almost panicked at this but suddenly realized another problem. "_Wait a second, he hasn't used that face down card yet!" _Marik smiled and pointed at Spiria. "Take her out, Dark Magician!" The dark magician let loose a blast of magic destroying the angelic monster. Oh, and Revival Jam, Attack Silent Magician!" The Jam destroyed the Magician but since they had the same attack, they both died.

Marik: 3,000 Ishizu: 3,600

Ishizu scowled. "_He really intends to defeat me. Good, I guess he really is playing like I want him to._" She drew and was disappointed. "I play Monster Reborn to revive Spiria and I set one card face down." The cards appeared again. "I end my turn."

Marik was confused, she had only used one of her three original face downs and had just set a new one. He also knew that she knew he had several ways of countering Spiria so why? "Hm, I play Dark Magic Attack to destroy all of your face downs!" The Dark Magician Fired up a blast of Dark Magic. Ishizu smiled. "That's what you think! I play Judgment of Anubis!" "Oh no!" Marik cried. Ishizu smirked. "Oh yes, on top of negating your assault on my face down cards I destroy your Dark Magician and you lose 2,500 life points!" Marik scowled but quickly put on a determined face. "I play Pain Share!" Ishizu was shocked. "I've never seen this card in his deck before!" Marik smirked getting the desired reaction. "It allow me to cause you damage equal to what you just gave me plus an extra one hundred!" Ishizu widened in horror as she watched her life points drop.

Marik: 500 Ishizu: 1,000

Ishizu drew her card and again scowled in disappointment. Suddenly a screech ran through the air. Everyone stood in shock. "H-Hey! What was that?!" Kisara screamed. Suddenly a gate with a giant demonic dog guarding it appeared before the stage. "The-The gate of Anubis!" Odion forced out in horror. Gozaburo laughed. "Oh yes, and once one of you loses you shall be dragged into that gate and will be forced into the world of the dead!" Kaiba and Yugi watched on in horror. _"This is insane! It's like watching a long execution!" _Yugi thought to himself while Kaiba took in the sight. _"Sibling blood forced to battling to the death. This is something that is unforgivable!" _They both growled angrily. "Damn it!" Yugi said out loud.

Ishizu was ready now, she had her hand over her duel disk, and everyone knew what was running through her head; a surrender. "NO! Don't you dare Ishizu! No don't we still aren't finished here!" Marik cried as Ishizu remembered her promise. "Very well, let's continue! I believe it was my turn so I play Emergency Provisions!" Marik growled. "For every magic and trap card I send to the graveyard I gain 1,000 life points and I count three so my life points are completely healed." Marik snickered. "I don't think so, I play Share the Spoils!" Ishizu was surprised. _"Where did Marik get all of these new cards?!"_ "Surprised again huh? Well, here's what's going on, the amount of life points you just got back, half of it goes to me! Thank you very much!" Ishizu scowled.

Marik: 2,000 Ishizu: 2,500

"Neither one's willing to give up!" Mokuba cried excited. Suddenly the cries got worse and they could now here moaning emitting from the gate. "Oh no." Yugi said as the chains clung to Ishizu's arms. Gozaburo snickered. "I forgot to tell you, if the gate is summoned and the battle begins to drag out, the play currently in the lead will lose 200 life points with each passing turn!" Everyone gasped as the chains whipped Ishizu leaving a bleeding scar on her left cheek. Marik watched in horror. "Oh no, I have to do something!" Kaiba watched in horror as the battle filled with suffering drew longer and Kisara watched as tears welled up and she began to look away. "Don't look away, this is what a real duelist does every day. More importantly, a true duelist does not fear defeat!" Ishizu got up and smiled. "You've…gotten stronger Marik but now is the time, where I will defeat you. I play…Ancient Rules to summon Great Angel of Death!" The ground shook and the sky grew even darker as lightning struck the coliseum. "Come forth! My ultimate servant!" The death angel came forth, its axe of departed souls in its right hand.

Great Angel of Death: Atk: 3,500/Def: 3,000

Ishizu took pity on her brother, with no monsters on his field this would mean his death. She shrugged before ending her turn. Marik was thankful for a chance at life but not before the chains now drilled into Ishizu's left ankle. Ishizu yelped as blood spilled and she knelt in pain. Kisara gasped and the tears began to flow over. _"This is horrible." _Kaiba still watched on with indifference. Ishizu coughed up blood before she stood up again. "I…will not give up." Marik smiled at her determination and began his turn.

Marik: 2,000 Ishizu: 2,100

"It's my move, and I summon my own monster, Fury Beast in defense mode and play multiply to make four of him!" Ishizu watched in horror as he created four Fury Beasts. "I also set two cards face down and end my turn." _"Hah! Wait until she gets a load of my ace monster! Ishizu, I will win! Today…I surpass you!" _Ishizu smiled, he didn't know the Angel of Death's ability…it can attack twice.

"I commend you for your efforts brother but this is a battle I sadly cannot let you win. Angel of Death attack the fourth fury beast!" The angel quickly beheaded the beast and Marik smirked. "No matter, I still have the three monsters necessary for my own beast!" Ishizu smiled. "No you don't, Angel of Death use your ability of second attack!" Marik almost dropped dead when he heard that. The monster crept to his and once again with a swing of its scythe, beheaded his beast. "Sh-shit." Ishizu looked disappointed. "Unfortunately, when I use the ability of second attack, I have to discard my whole hand. Your move, Marik." Ishizu was again whipped by the chains but this time in the stomach. Marik couldn't watch this for much longer. There his own sister lay in a pool of her own blood.

Marik tensed. _"Am I being selfish in not surrendering? Maybe I should forfeit, Ishizu can't take this for much longer." _He thought about until he too remembered their promise. He couldn't give up, not when she was trying so hard. "My move! I use dark compensation to special summon The Tricky!" Ishizu was taken aback, "Oh no!" Marik smirked. "Oh yes and with three sacrifices I play!- "Not so fast, my final face down life force sword!" Ishizu was hopeful that it would impact however Marik was one step ahead of her. "I knew you would try that so I play, Mirror of Screams! This allows me to reflect back at you, but since you have no cards in your hand it simply cancels out." The sword disappeared and Ishizu looked on in horror as the monsters slowly turned into beads of light. Everyone watched on in horror as the ground shook, the moaning sounding like wailing, and the lightning getting closer. "Now Ishizu bear witness to my true ultimate beast!" Ishizu watched on, for once in her life, truly chilled to the bone.

"COME FORTH-GREAT BEAST OF LIGHTNING RAIGEN!"

Author's Notes:

Low whistle. I wonder what Marik's monster will do? Yes, I know a lot of original cards. To see who survives, see ya in the next chapter:

Bonds of Sibling Rivalry


	3. Bonds of Sibling Rivalry and a New Face

Whoa man, I'm sorry it took so long to update this story since it's been forever but school's been killer on me since they decided to give us mountains homework over the weekends too now. Anyways, here's the long awaited third chapter to Fate's Hand II and the opening to some new plot devices as the abridged series would call it. ^_^

Chapter 3: A Sibling Rivalry and Separation of the Gods

The lightning raged, it screeched furiously. Ishizu shivered in its wake. _"What in Ra's name are you planning Marik?"_ She watched Marik stare solemnly at the lightning. "….It's time, Raigen use Heaven Divider!" Marik cried as a piercing roar screamed over the audience and made the moans of the gate of Anubis sound relatively quiet. The lightning shifted, and in the middle Ishizu could see a shape forming. "What's this?! Its changing forms just like Ra?!" Ishizu wondered aloud as Marik stared indifferently. "Our rivalry ends today sister." Everyone especially Ishizu, eyes all widened with anticipation. Yugi tensed. _"No way! He would actually kill his own sister?!"_ Kaiba himself was a little surprised at the actions of Marik himself. Kaiba knew what it was like to fight for a sibling but never would he go so low as to fight with them, and kill them for his own survival. Kisara began to cry as she anticipated the horrific lightning beast's death defying blow. The beast roared one more time. This time, it ridded the field of all monsters on the field before raging to the ground itself. The coliseum shook with the explosion and a huge flash of white light over came everyone as they all shut their eyes in pain. Everyone could here Ishizu say _"Brother!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ The smoke never faded for minutes and everyone was curious over who had one the duel between siblings. However, just as though they had thought that that was the only thing they had to worry about Yugi's deck shone three colors, red, gold, and blue. "The god cards are acting up!" Yugi recoiled in pain as Obelisk and Ra furiously repelled themselves from Yugi's deck.

Kaiba caught the card that flew at him as he stared intently. "Obelisk the Tormentor?!....But why?!" A still indifferent Mahad grabbed the golden card that flew carelessly to him. "Ah….so Ra has chosen me has he?" Everyone stared at the three separated gods with wonder and confusion. "Why did the Obelisk, and Ra leave my deck?" Yugi wondered aloud. Almost as soon as Yugi asked the question the smoke began to clear and the coliseum would once again be visible to the ground floor. "Who won?!" Mokuba asked enthusiastically however Kaiba, too into the duel shushed him and almost fell out of his seat. "The winner is…." Gozaburo began. The smoke faded, everyone was tense, waiting for the outcome that would determine the fate of their friends…. Gozaburo stared shocked as everyone almost leaped to his reaction. "It's A TIE?!" Everyone had a look relief as Ishizu and Marik stood in the middle of the rubble and destruction. Wounded yes, but they were alive and safe. Everyone began to run to them but just as things had gotten to a happy point, the gate shook violently. "Wh-What's this?!" Kisara panicked. Lightning shook the earth and Odion had a look of horror on his face. "The gods are angry; they will sacrifice one of us to feed to the hungry souls!" Everyone tried to avoid the lightning as Ishizu tripped and landed on her bad ankle. "Curses!" Marik and Odion instantly turned around. Kaiba turned after them. "Are you two insane?! We're all gonna die if we don't get out of here so grab her and don't just sit there like fools!" He demanded as they attempted to run out of the coliseum. The lightning headed towards them and everyone braced themselves for impact, yet death did not come. In fact, the thunder from the lightning disappeared as well.

Mokuba opened his eyes. "Are we dead yet Seto?" He asked fearfully. Kaiba shook his head and pointed above them. "Take a look." There was a large purple dark hole sucking in the lightning as everyone watched on in shock as the lightning disputed and receded. A boy wearing a silver cloak put his glowing glove in his pocket and walked over to them. "Come now, I can't duel if no one is alive." He joked lazily. Kaiba tensed at the annoying behavior of this cocky boy. "Who is this kid? He acts like Wheeler…." Kaiba was lost in thought as the kid turned away from the group. "I'm leaving, I will return when it is my turn in the semi-finals. I will see you all there." With that, he disappeared in a gust of wind. Yugi was confused but now, this mystery had become even more complex then solving the millennium puzzle. "Argh! I can't figure this out! What is going on?!..." Gozaburo happily walked to the front of the still recovering group. "Ahem! All guests are to go to their hotel rooms while we investigate the mysterious weather patterns. Thank you, and good luck in round two!" Gozaburo got in his jeep and left with a laugh. Kaiba scowled at him as Mokuba drank the can of soda he found in his brother's portable mini fridge in his backpack.

"Big brother…you lied to me." Kaiba turned confusedly to his little brother. "What do you mean Mokuba?" Mokuba shook his head as if Kaiba had committed a serious crime. "You said….there was no more soda in your backpack! And this one is caffine! I knew you were sneaking off and over working again! You're busted man!" Kaiba stared embarrassedly at Mokuba who just had to point that out in front of everyone. Yugi and the group laughed until Tristan began to choke on his water. "We'll discuss the Obelisk issue later Yugi, but for now, that card is mine." Yugi nodded nonchalantly. "Very well Kaiba." With those three words, he loaded Joey in the back seat, buckled off and ripped away to the hotel off in the far ends of Egypt. Kisara eyed the distance and stealthily took the keys from Kaiba. "Well boys, am I driving?" Mokuba and Kaiba vigorously shook their heads and screamed no but she was already in the driver's seat. "C'mon it'll be fun!" Kaiba laughed and got in the passenger's seat. _"I have the keys so she won't be-"_ Kaiba paused in mid thought as he realized his keys had been stolen. "Ah hell no!" Kisara smirked triumphantly at the keys held in her hands as she set the jeep in gear. "Let's roll boys!" The car revved to life and flew off the sands of Egypt like flying demon. "NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!" Mokuba shrieked fearfully as you could see him almost flying anytime they went over a sand dune.

Meanwhile…

The boy from earlier removed his cloak to reveal medium length unruly black hair with deathly grey eyes. "Those guys are pathetic. I'll kick all their asses and steal their cards. Ready yourself Gozaburo for soon…you shall pay!" As he held a card that read: Red Dragon Archfiend.

Back at the hotel, Yugi had gone to his room and began to check over his deck. "With the loss of obelisk I only need one set of triple combo monsters but the magnet warriors, royal face cards, and the tricky are all really great monsters. Hm…I think its time to add the Silent cards back to my deck…" Yugi said with an almost sigh as he pulled out the Silent Magician and the Silent Swordsman. "…I ask of your strength one more time…" Yugi said to them as he loaded the two cards in the slots that were now vacant because of Ra and Obelisk. The only monsters from the ceremonial duel that Yugi had actually kept in his deck were the gadgets, and Gandora. About twenty minutes later, Yugi ferociously inserted his new deck into his deck holder and smiled at his success. "It's ready…my ultimate deck!" This deck was unlike anything Yugi had ever used before, he had built this deck for true ferocity, and he had built a deck that held his soul yet, the warrior that the Atem he knew had planted in him before his departure. "I'm coming to save you…Aibou…" Yugi said sadly as he heard a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" He wondered aloud. Ishizu was in the infirmary so it couldn't possibly be her, Marik or Odion. He opened the door and an extremely over excited Mana jumped him. "Yugi! I've been so scared! That man, this Gozaburo guy used some kinda weird eye and is making Mahad act real weird. You've gotta help him, please!" Yugi took it all in and nodded. "I'll save him, don't worry. It's gonna be fine but Mana, how did you get here since Gozaburo would probably have never let a hostage get away?" Yugi asked the energetic girl.

"You've got us to thank for that…" Kaiba's voice bragged as he, Kisara and Mokuba came into view. "We can't let a rat like him keep you hindered now can we?" Mokuba declared happily. "We just wanted to help you out Yugi." Kisara said happily. Yugi smiled. "Thank you Kaiba. I owe ya." Kaiba merely huffed. "Don't mention it but do me a favor and duel that faker to his own grave!" With that sentence Mokuba and Kisara followed Kaiba out of the room and back to wherever they were staying. Yugi understood too well, Kaiba was the Atem's greatest rival and Kaiba saw him as the obstacle to reach the top and now, some person they don't even know is attempting to impersonate him. It wasn't fair and something needed to be done. Mana got off as Yugi got up. "I'm winning my duel tomorrow Mana…I'm sure of it!" Joey's unconscious body lay there but with a smile as if to tell Yugi, "Go get em man!" Yugi held his deck one more time and smiled approvingly before he lay down to rest his eyes before the big battle ahead of him.

The next day, Kaiba and the others had reached the Coliseum and went to their seats. "I wonder who's dueling today?" Mokuba wondered aloud. Kaiba smirked. "I bet I have an idea of whom." Yugi stepped forward and a chuckling Atem walked down the steps. Gozaburo raised his hands up. "Today's duel will be Yugi Vs Atem!" The duel will begin after the Duelist has had five minutes to look over their decks one last time. Yugi didn't hesitate to put his deck in and neither did Atem. They walked down and Yugi stared at his old friend, hero and rival towards the end as the latter stared back chuckling. "It is I Aibou. I just want a new future." Yugi stared angrily. "YOU are not…the other me!" The life point count hit 4000 with everyone watching as the sky blackened and Atem laughed. "Well then come at me partner! Learn the fury of the Wicked Eraser!" Kaiba's ears almost pierced at the name. "The…Wicked Eraser?!" He said aloud as the playing field became intense with the presence of their strength. "LET'S DUEL!" The two shouted as they drew there hands ready to show the world just who is the real King of Games.

Author's Notes:

Small early chapter for a big chapter next time.

See ya on the next chapter:

Atem Vs Yugi: The battle that shakes Heaven and Hell


	4. Yugi Vs Atem Part 1

Hi everyone, it's been forever since I've updated this story and I'm really sorry about that. School's just been seriously outta control. Adding a new plot device, the duels will now tell who's dueling before I actually start the duel. Anyway, the long and awaited battle between Yugi and "Atem" is about to begin so let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in anyway

**Twisting Heaven and Earth:**

"DUEL!" They cried in unison as their duel disks glowed to 4,000.

Yugi Vs Atem!

Yugi: 4,000

Atem: 4,000

"I'll start things off!" Atem declared loudly. Drawing his card, he grinned at the now tense Yugi. "I discard one card from my hand to summon the Tricky in attack mode!" As he declared this, Tricky emerged to the field in the usual white light of the duel disk projector.

The Tricky:

2000ATK/1200DEF

Yugi cringed in annoyance. _"What a cheap trick, using the same opening move? What's he planning?…Better play it safe for now." _Yugi took two cards from his hand.

"I set one card face down and summon Mythical Beast Cerberus!" The beast appeared with a mighty roar, causing Atem merely to grin in anticipation.

Mythical Beast Cerberus:

1400ATK/1400DEF

Yugi stood silently before saying, "You're move."

Atem grinned, not to surprised judging by his face. _"I'm betting that that face down card is Magic Cylinder, and he intends to use Mythical Beast Cerberus' effect to increase his attack points to shield him in case I use Tricky Spell 4. My, how the fool's grown… But he's not good enough yet!" _

Atem drew his card. "It's my move now!" He scanned his cards while humming before taking three cards from his hand. A bead of sweat rolled down Yugi's cheek in worry.

"_What could he have? A three card combo so soon, I don't like the odds of this. If his deck really is the same as the real Atem, I know what's coming next…"_

Atem hummed once more in boredom before returning to his fierce gaming presence. "I play the spell card Tricky Spell 4 which allows me to create Tricky Tokens equal to the amount of monsters on your side of the field!" The Trickys divided while Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But he'd only be making one Token… Unless?!"

"Unless I still have one more card to play, and as a matter of fact Yugi, I DO! I play Creature Swap! With this card in play, I can choose one card on your field and you can choose one of my own and we switch them for as long as they are in play, and I choose your Mythical Beast Cerberus!" Yugi gasped along with the rest of the audience in horror as Atem switched the two monsters places.

"And due to the effect of Mythical Beast Cerberus, he has more than enough points to destroy your Tricky Token, and take out a bit of your life points!"

Mythical Beast Cerberus:

2400ATK/1400DEF

The beast lunged at Yugi with a mighty roar until it was stopped dead in its tracks by a grinning Yugi. "Nice try, but you misread me and that's gonna cost you! I activate Magical Dimension which lets me sacrifice my token to bring out the Dark Magician!" The magician appeared in a glow of light as everyone in the audience gazed on in awe at Yugi's amazing counterattack.

Dark Magician:

2500ATK/2100DEF

Kaiba crossed his arms with a grin. "Yugi knew he'd try to take his monster and turn it against him using the guess that he would activate Tricky Spell 4 in an attempt to throw him off. This joker isn't gonna be around here much longer playing like that. Besides, just summoning a spellcaster isn't _all _Magical Dimension does."

Kisara raised an eyebrow questioningly but decided to continue watching the duel. Mokuba on the other hand was busy cheering Yugi on, "Go Yugi! Duel the livin' day lights outta this guy!"

Atem snickered sadistically. "What happened there Yugi, Tea's been replaced by Kaiba, Mokuba and that girl." Yugi shook off the comment with a growl before grinning himself.

"I think before you continue mocking me, you should take a look at your monster!" Atem cringed as Mythical Beast Cerberus erupted in a burst of light.

Atem sighed. "Yes, due to your spell's effect, my monster was destroyed… Your move; aibou." Yugi drew his card and grinned.

"_He has no cards on the field. Now's my chance… However, if he has a certain card in his hand, I could be spelling my own doom…" _Yugi paused to think about all the people Gozaburo had hurt, all the people Atem, if that's who this person really was, was hurting. _"Mahad… Joey… I promise you, I will save you both!" _

Yugi's face became serious as he played his card. "I play the Swords of Revealing Light!" The shining swords rained down from the heavens, effectively causing Atem to cringe in annoyance. "Now, I'm gonna play Silent Magician LV4 in attack mode!" The white magician stood beside its dark counterpart as it emerged.

Silent Magician:

1000ATK/1000DEF

"Next, I'm gonna play Card Destruction. I count five cards in your hand which means she's gonna do some major powering up by summoning Silent Magician LV8 from my hand!" The two look alikes drew their cards as the magician grew stronger.

Silent Magician LV8:

3500ATK/1000DEF

"Now, I set one card face down and end my turn." Yugi declared as the holographic card appeared.

Kisara sat idly in her chair watching the match with much interest until a thought dawned on her. _"Atem's allowed his monsters to be destroyed so easily so far, and has made few attempts to stop Yugi's advances…but why?"_ She observed the field one more time before realizing Atem must have had a bad hand and by allowing Yugi to discard it, may have possibly given him more to work with.

"_Or… What if he wants Yugi to summon a lot of monsters to the field…That's it! The secret of The Wicked Eraser's power! It's determined by… the monsters on the opponent's side of the field… But Seto said they've dueled the Wicked Gods before. So knowing the Eraser's power, why would Yugi intentionally fill his field?"_ Kisara's pondering went on for what seemed like minutes as the two duelists stared each other down with an intense flame of passion burning in their eyes.

"Are you ready aibou?! I really must thank you for re-filling my hand! I got just what I needed." Yugi stared on emotionlessly, not allowing Atem the satisfaction of even the slightest sign of panic.

"I set two cards face down and play polymerization allowing me to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon to form, Gaia the Dragon Champion!" The dragon knight roared on to the field staring Yugi down. "But that's not all; now I play from my hand, De-Fusion to summon his pieces to the field!"

The dragon split into its separate pieces as they appeared unto the field.

Curse of Dragon:

2000ATK/1500DEF

Gaia the Fierce Knight:

2,300ATK/2100DEF

"Now, I summon Big Shield Guardna to the field in defense mode!"

Big Shield Guardna:

100ATK/2600DEF

"I end my turn." He finally declared causing the audience to sigh in relief.

Kaiba internally growled, _"Curses, he already has his three sacrifices. No one would purposefully split that powerful of a fusion monster unless they either wanted more defensive monsters… or sacrifices for an even stronger monster. He's gonna sit there safe with his two face downs until Yugi has four monsters on the field… This could be it for him." _

Yugi cursed in his mind as he stared at his current situation. _"This isn't good! He already has his three sacrifices and unless I can draw Slifer on this turn… I lose the duel and my only chance to save Joey, Mahad, and possibly the world!" _Yugi drew his card steadily, with a deep breath.

"_Heart of the cards… guide me." _His heart beat steadily increased as he finally drew the card. He looked at it and smiled. "It's time for you to meet your end! I play Black Luster Ritual to sacrifice my Dark Magician, and Silent Magician LV8 in order to summon Black Luster Soldier!"

The crowd was again put into awe as Atem stared on with a displeased stare.

"Since The Wicked Eraser requires me to have several monsters on the field for its effect to work, I guess I'll just have to defeat you with one, because this isn't the end of my combo! I play the Exchange spell card! Now, we each get to choose a card from the opponent's hand. So come on, show me your hand!" Yugi demanded as Atem reluctantly revealed his hand.

Yugi's eyes widened, not only had Atem gotten the Wicked Eraser, but he had also gotten Gorz. Had he destroyed the Eraser, Gorz would have been able to come out and destroy his magician anyhow. "I pick Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness!" He declared as he took the card from his opponent's hand.

Atem scanned Yugi's hand before deciding, "I choose to take your Lightforce Sword." Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You already know I don't have Slifer the Sky Dragon in my hand, so what would you need that for?"

Atem merely chuckled. "Because Aibou, you'll get Slifer sooner or later, and I don't really want the show to end so soon. After all, the gate hasn't made you suffer yet as I intend to drag you into the pits of the underworld where Anubis shall feast upon your soul!" Yugi only shook it off annoyed as he stared at Atem.

"I end my turn." Yugi announced.

"Thank you, it's my move now!" Atem declared as he drew a new card. "I activate my first face down, Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Yugi let out a gasp in surprise. "So one wasn't a defense card?"

Atem shook his head, "Indeed not, merely a simple mind trick to see if you had the guts to strike, but you choose wrong. I now summon one of these cards by sacrificing, Big Shield Guardna. I play, Jack's Knight in attack mode!"

Jack's Knight:

1900ATK/1000DEF

Yugi was once again puzzled by the sudden turn of events while the audience only watched on intently. Mokuba watched on in amazement. "Wow, this keeps going back and forth, no one's taken a single hit to their life points left and they've both got a powerful monster on the field. Wonder how Yugi is gonna win this one."

"He'll find a way Mokuba… He always does." Kaiba assured. Mokuba blinked at the out of character statement while Kisara smiled happily.

The possessed Mahad also stared on as something within him began to fight to be freed. Mana seeing the struggle in his eyes watched her former teacher in duel monsters sadly. "Poor Mahad… Yugi, you better not lose this tournament. I don't wanna lose you too…" She said quietly as she mutters a silent prayer for the young king of games.

The two stared each other down once more as Atem motioned to Yugi.

"It's your turn aibou, but just remember, it's only a matter of time before the swords come down, and before my strategy to defeat becomes a reality! You will fall before the might of the Wicked Gods!" An evil laugh rang out through the coliseum as everyone watched the dark shadow of the Wicked Eraser appear behind Atem.

Yugi only cringed in response. _"What do I do, he's right… I gotta think of something, and fast. Or, it could the end of me and everyone else who lives in this world. I can't fail!" _

Gozaburo also watched on with mild interest as he faced the sky. _"I don't know how this will turn out, but Yugi is turning out to be a more difficult opponent then my accomplice had expected. Hmph, no matter; if the spirit of darkness loses this round…I shall deal with Mr. Muto myself!" _Yugi stood bravely watching the scene unfold as he continued on with the fight of his life, not realizing that between him, and Seto Kaiba, the world and all of reality in fact, hung in the balance of this duel…

Author's Notes:

The first part of the duel was sort of short I know but I wanted to divide it in to three parts to make it divide up more clearly. Until next update! ^^


End file.
